


The band and the bar performer

by Death_By_An_Angel



Series: Zack and Harry vs The World [1]
Category: Bones (TV), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:14:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26157130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Death_By_An_Angel/pseuds/Death_By_An_Angel
Summary: a case leads the team to meeting Zack's significant other, and boy were they not what the team were expecting of Zack's partner.
Relationships: Zack Addy/Harry Potter
Series: Zack and Harry vs The World [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1899466
Comments: 4
Kudos: 121





	The band and the bar performer

Booth and Brennan walked up to the crime scene. The scene was teeming with agents. Hysterical witness’ were standing outside the yellow tape being calmed by an anonymous agent, whose face portrayed exhaustion and resignation to his situation. The air was frigid with that of an early morning. The crunch of autumn leaves announcing their presence to the critters in the foliage and the people combing the scene already, the FBI as always, were fast responders. The scratch of the FBI spray jackets prevalent in their movements, preventing them from being completely silent as most wished they were. The rapid exchange of words between the agents hushed to hide them from the group of civilians outside the yellow tape, not wishing for another hysterical outburst.

“How bad is it?” Booth asked the junior agent that was walking beside them.

“Pretty bad. There’s 3 bodies all completely unidentifiable.”

Brennan snorted slightly, she found it funny that people thought just because there was not any flesh left that it meant it was completely impossible to identify a victim.

“That’s why Bones is here.”

Coming upon the bodies as always slightly freaked Booth while Brennan got straight down to business. The maggot infested bodies not in any way bothering her after some of the things she had seen in the last few years, it was by far not the worst. She knelt next to the bodies, some bugs rushing away in response to the movement, other burrowing further into the cadavers in a hope to be undisturbed and continue their unfortunate feast.

“Two females, 18-25 years of age, 1 male 25-30 years of age. Going by rate of decomp and bug infestation I would say they have been here about 3 weeks”

The clothing of the victims was interesting. It all looked to be some sort of uniform or style. Hopefully, it would help with ID-ing them.

“Let’s pack them up and get them to the Jeffersonian.” Booth called out, not speaking to anyone specifically but trusting his instruction would be carried out.

Movement exploded as agents rushed to do just that.

The lab as always was bright. The sunlights providing natural light. The three bodies had been stripped of flesh already. The bone damage was severe and two of the bodies would have to be pieced back together because of the damage.

Angela was working on the male victim. Cam and Hodgins were trying to get particulates off the clothing. Zack was nowhere to be seen having run off to go get something to help with identification.

Booth stood to the side rambling about the witness’ and such while they worked. Usually this was annoying, but they had all gotten used to it in such a way that it was background noise and without it at the start of a case they found it difficult to get started.

“What do you think this is?” Hodgins asked holding up a ripped and dirty black t-shirt with some sort of graphic on it. Just at that very moment Zack came back holding a metal tray that clattered to the floor upon seeing the shirt.

Everyone turned at the loud sound and saw the sight of Zack’s slightly horrified face. Booth quickly asked,

“What is it? Do you know where this shirt came from.”

“Yeah and I know how to get in.” Zack steeled himself, his face visibly hardening, “Who wants to go to dinner, I’ll pay?”

Everyone glanced at each other before shrugging, if they got free food and a lead out of it, they may as well.

* * *

This was not what any of them were expecting. The bar was dark, the smell of smoke and sweat saturating the air. The heavy base of the music felt throughout their entire bodies. Despite all this they were greeted at the door by a waitress who was dressed in tight leather and black cotton, much like the clothes and accessories found at the crime scene.

She hugged Zack seemingly familiar with him,

“Dr. Addy we weren’t expecting you.” She squealed before noticing the group of astonished faces behind him, “Who are these people?” her voice becoming guarded.

“My friends, Janie, could we come in”

“Sure, it’s packed so we only have one booth is that good?” she asked even as she led them towards said booth that was towards the front where the stage was.

“That’s fine. Is Harry in?”

“Yep he’s on stage now. Flag me down if you need anything Zack” she winked and then weaved throughout the wiggling mass of bodies with the skill only someone who had been working in this environment for a long time could have.

They all turned as one towards Zack who looked slightly uncomfortable with the scrutiny upon his person.

“Well was not expecting this.” Booth said chuckling slightly at the surprise of it all. This place didn’t seem to be like anywhere a person like Zack would hangout.

“Well you needed a lead I’m giving you one. The shirt belongs to this band who plays here, the male is most likely one of them. Harry will be able to help. I’ve known him for a while, he plays here.” A defensive tone had etched its way into Zack’s voice.

Just as Zack said that the music stopped, and everyone stopped dancing turning their attention to the new performer. The lights focused on a young man about Zack’s age. He had long black hair that curled softly at the ends near his waist. His lips were pierced at the side the hoop hugging the rose-coloured bottom lip. His ears were also pierced one with earrings all up the side and a single stud in the other. He was dressed in black ripped skinny jeans and had a band shirt of some kind on. A chain hung at his side connected to the belt loops of his jeans. His boots were obviously heavy and studded from where they were grounded on the stage.

The man wrapped his long pale fingers around the neck of his electric guitar and strummed. The smooth baritone of his voice floated through the speakers as he started singing.

_The pagodas and the palaces dressed in gold leaf  
Hide the damages  
Spot the Geisha as she balances  
Life's a cakewalk, full of challenges_

_Go to Russia, see the Red Square  
Lenin's body lying dead there  
From Kyoto, Hiroshima  
Watch the black cloud crawling nearer_

_There were riots in America  
Just when things were getting better  
All the things I've done and seen  
Still, I don't know what life means_

_All the people living in, living in the world today  
Reunited by our love, reunited by our pain (ooh)  
All the things that I've done and I've seen  
Still, I don't know, don't know what it means_

_Fly to Athens, pass the Parthenon  
See the village where my father's from  
To Chicago, from Angola  
São Paulo to Verona_

_And anywhere you go, you'll see (o-o-oh)  
People are just like you and me (o-o-o-o-o-o-oh)  
All the things I've done and seen  
Still, I don't know what life means_

_All the people living in, living in the world today  
Reunited by our love, reunited by our pain (ooh)  
All the things that I've done and I've seen  
Still I don't know, don't know what it means  
To be human  
(Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh, oh, oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh, oh)  
Still, I don't know, don't know what it means  
To be human, a real human being_

_I like to think about how we all look from afar  
People driving fancy cars look like beetles to the stars  
The missiles and the bombs sound like symphonies gone wrong  
And if there is a God, they'll know why it's so hard_

_To be human  
(Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh, oh, oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh, oh)  
To be human  
Still, I don't know, don't know what it means  
To be human, a real human being_

_To be human, I want direction  
I wanna feel human again  
To be human, lost my direction  
I wanna feel human again  
To be human, to be human  
To be human, to be human_

**_(To Be Human_ ** [ **_Marina and the Diamonds_ ** ](https://www.google.com.au/search?safe=strict&sxsrf=ALeKk03BnKAChEAbB9OgsGLCICZ3AQFydg:1596499092499&q=Marina+and+the+Diamonds&stick=H4sIAAAAAAAAAONgVuLSz9U3MDOuTLasXMQq7ptYlJmXqJCYl6JQkpGq4JKZmJufl1IMACuBhpEoAAAA&sa=X&ved=2ahUKEwj1q6vKnoDrAhXP4XMBHWvTAnwQMTAAegQIDBAF) **_)_ **

Like a spell had broken over the silent crowd they started cheering. The man laughed, the tinkling sound drifting over them as he bowed jokingly and hopped off the stage after he put the guitar down. Another band stepped on and started playing.

The group watched as Janie commandeered the man and pointed him towards them. A dazzling smile stretched its way across his face, and he thanked the girl before coming towards them. Zack stood and met the man who reached out and pulled Zack into a hug, before then kissing him.

The group behind him was in shock. They had not known Zack had a partner or that he was gay. The group had thought that he was loner and that he didn’t have a partner. Up close they could see that there was ink peeking out of his shirt around the mystery man’s neck.

Brennan and Cam exchanged looks. They both didn’t approve already; this Harry character obviously wasn’t their type of people and wouldn’t cherish Zack’s genius as those on the same level as him would.

Hodgins watched as Zack spoke to the man, the soft look on his face and the smile quirking at the corner of his mouth. The man, presumably Harry, laughed and nodded at something Zack said. He had kept his arms wrapped around Zack leaning back slightly so he could look his partner in the face as he gesticulated wildly as he tended to do when he was worked up.

Harry nodded again and turned towards the booth an arm still wrapped around his partner.

“Well folks, how can I help. I’m Hadrian Black?” the English was stronger when he was simply talking. He and Zack slid into the booth pressed close together. The waitress from before dropped off drinks and food and walked away in silence, seeing the tense atmosphere around the group.

“There was a murder, 3 people dead, one male two female, Zack identified the shirt as belonging to the band.” Booth explained shortly noticing the looks on Bones and Cam’s faces. There was potential for trouble there.

Harry nodded solemnly, like it wasn’t anything new. Then again if he was Zack’s boyfriend then he probably heard about it all the time.

“Well we have a few people who come and go for weeks at a time. I can pull the records for you give you some sort of list to work off.” Booth nodded agreeingly, grateful that this man was co-operating with him and not against him like so many did.

The group dug into their food with the occasional glance at the couple they hadn’t known about. They moved in sync around each other, the air around them comfortable, familiar and warm. It did explain a lot, why Zack was never interested in any of their conversations about partners. He was afraid they would reject him because of his partner, most likely because of his gender. Silently the group agreed to not judge him for the gender, though Brennan and Cam still didn’t approve of the dynamic of the couple, eventually Harry was going to hurt Zack and they might not be able to pick up the shattered pieces of his heart, it always happened with guys like Harry, no matter the gender or the couple. They exploited people for their talents, in this case it was Zack’s smarts there would be only one way this could end, in tears and heartbreak.

After they had finished eating Harry had invited them all to stay until closing with drinks on him before he had pulled Zack onto the dancefloor. They danced to the bass, their clothing a stark contrast to each other, hips moving in sync with the others. When a slow song came on, they swayed together, quietly talking, completely in their own bubble, seemingly happy to those looking on from the outside. Before the night ended, they were already gone.

* * *

The next morning dawned and Booth was already on the chase for a new lead. The bodies were laid out on the steel table. Zack was hovering over a cranium that was half completed, the rest of that body however was still incomplete.

“This woman was killed by blunt force trauma to the head” He announced suddenly. He was staring at the fracture pattern, his face scrunched in confusion.

“Why do you look confused then?” Hodgins asked as he passed by with a microscope slide.

“Because the facture was made by a Morning Star.” Announced a voice behind him. Hodgins jumped and spun towards the voice. Harry was sitting in a chair in the corner of the lab. A rolling table in front of him with the second female’s skull in front of him. The fractured pieces spread around the semi assembled skull, the victim’s face staring at them with empty eye sockets.

“How can you tell?” Hodgins asked suspiciously, as he did whenever he was about to get paranoid. Harry’s eyes flashed upwards, the verdant green darkening, a sharp smile spread across his lips a dangerous glint to it, shining warningly at his perceived prey.

“Because it’s not the first time I’ve seen this.” Came the ominous reply before Harry went back the reassembly of the cranium. Hodgins staring at this mystery of man, conspiracy’s flying through his mind.

“Should you be doing that. You’re not exactly qualified.” Angela asked as she walked up the steps with Cam, who looked about ready to throw the man out for contaminating the evidence.

“I have 7 PhD’s in the scientific field. I’m a registered anthropologist and bioarcheologist, I choose to perform and not work in the field. You can’t get more qualified than me.” All movement had stopped at this announcement. The shock of someone with such an unconventional appearance being one of them, a squint as Booth put it, was enough to pause all work except for Zack who was now typing at the computer comparing Morning star patterns to the fracture pattern, trying to discern what size Morning Star had been used.

Harry stood up and wandered over to the screen before shoving Zack to the side with a bump to his hip before quickly typing.

“You’re looking for this weapon,” another few taps, “and this man.” The screen pulled up a photo of a man with a beard and a rap sheet a mile wide, all for underground fighting and possession of lethal weapons, all medieval and associated with satanic cults.

“And how do you know that, Mr. Black or should I say Mr. Potter?” Booth asked from his place behind the group where he had approached while they were busy. Harry turned and smiled tightly,

“I don’t go by that name anymore, Special Agent Booth, you of all people should know this considering you did a background check didn’t you”

Booth swallowed thickly and nodded; the threatening tone of voice wasn’t lost on any of the occupants in the room, making them feel as though they were in the presence of a predator who had decided they were his prey.

The air was once again frigid, though this time it wasn’t because of the weather. Zack came up to his partner and wrapped his arms around him, silently telling everyone that on this one he wasn’t siding with the team, but with his partner.

* * *

Harry had been taken into interrogation by Booth. He sat there lounging comfortably as though he wasn’t worried, the entire Jeffersonian team was standing behind the two-way glass. Zack off to the side silently fuming about this sequence of events that had led them to this place.

“Why did you not give your full name when you were introduced?” Booth questioned the man in front of him. Harry looked up lazily his entire presence citing calm and calculated danger.

“If you were me would you tell someone you just met your full name?”

“if it were an FBI agent, yes” Harry smiled humourlessly, silently mocking Booth.

“I as you know already, am Hadrian Black, formerly know n as Harry Potter. And you my good sir have just taken a knighted former MI5 agent into custody for suspicion of murder.” Harry smirked at the look of absolute horror on Booth’s face, “I would like to see you explain this one” Harry leaned back in his chair, once again completely at ease, though obviously still coiled to spring at any moment.

The observation room was completely silent. Zack was smiling smugly,

“I told you not to do it” was all he said before exiting the room and going to sit with Harry, who greeted him with a bright smile and a kiss to the cheek. It was all he could reach with his hands cuffed to the chair

Maybe they had judged this man wrongfully. If he were knighted there was no way that he would hurt Zack, it would go against his morals that he had to have had to be knighted.

In the end the case was resolved just as Harry said it would be with the arrest of Andy Timbale. Zack had refused to work on the case any longer because of what he called a conflict of interest. He had gone home early with Harry.

After the conclusion of the case they had all gone to the bar where it all started. Harry was preforming again, and Zack was sitting in a booth watching with a lovesick expression on his face. Harry had obviously spotted them, and he nodded, smiling softly at them.

When he was finished singing, he smiled and invited them all to join him and Zack for dinner. Cam and Brennan felt a weight lift off their chests. Maybe this wouldn’t end badly, maybe just this once the guy would stick it out and not break his partners heart.

The next morning Booth got a call, another body had been found.

Sighing he resigned himself to being further involved with Hadrian Black, his gut told him that there would no longer be a case where Hadrian wasn’t involved.


End file.
